Sandal Cinta
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Dari sepasang sandal ini aku dapat mengenalmu. Dari sepasang sandal ini pula aku tahu sifat burukmu dan dari sandal cinta inilah aku bisa menemukanmu sebagai Teme-ku. SasuNaru, AU, shonen-ai. Don't like don't read! COMPLETE...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/ Romance

Disclaimer: Om Kishi-kishi…^^' –d'tendang massal- (ganti nama orang)

Tsuki nggak tahu nih, humornya kayaknya aneh dan garing. Maaph ya, nee…

* * *

"Sandal Cinta"

Chapter 1

by: Aoi no Tsuki

Und

SaRaYuCi_ShimA

* * *

Suara takbir berkumandang dimana-mana. Lebaran Idul Fitri telah tiba, Konohagakure melaksanakan shalat Idul Fitri berjamaah di masjid Konoha.

"Naruto! Cepatlah!" teriak Minato dari garasi mobil.

"Iya, ayah! Sebentar!" seru pemuda bermata biru langit yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Jangan lupa bawa koran! Nanti tak dapat tikar!" seru Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Iya, bu. Sudah kubawa kok korannya." Ujar Naruto lunglai. "Aku masih ngantuk!" lanjutnya. Rasa kantuk masih menguasai pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Cepat naik ke mobil! Ayahmu sudah menunggu dari tadi!"

"Hm,"

***

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan menuju masjid Al-Konoha sampailah Naruto pada sebuah bangunan masjid yang sangat besar dan megah. Dengan wajah yang masih belum sadar betul Naruto menerawang ke arah orang-orang yang sudah berdatangan dan duduk sambil mendengarkan suara takbir.

"Wah, banyak sekali orangnya!" seru Naruto masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja! Ini shalat Idul Fitri bukan shalat jenazah!" seru Kushina menanggapi anaknya. "Cepat kau susul ayahmu, nanti kau tertinggal!" lanjut Kushina lagi.

Tanpa menjawab Naruto pun berlari kecil mendekati Minato.

"Tempat di sini sudah penuh! Kau di belakang saja ya, Naruto!" ujar Minato tersenyum.

"Ayah!" keluh Naruto. "Akh! Baiklah!" lanjutnya sambil melangkah menjauhi Minato.

Mata biru langitnya mencari-cari tempat yang kosong untuk di duduki.

"Itu dia!" seru Naruto dengan nada datar. Dengan langkah yang gontai Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang kosong itu.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kapan ini akan di mulai? Cepat! Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku!" lanjut Naruto sambil berpangku dagu pada pahanya.

"Dasar Dobe!"

Mendengar itu pun Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang berada di sampingnya. Dari baju hingga wajahnya yang putih pucat dan mata onyxnya yang tajam. Yang membuat pemuda pirang ini menahan tawanya adalah rambut hitam pantat ayam yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu dingin.

"Rambut yang unik, Teme!"

"Apanya?"

"Rambut pantat ayammu!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut pantat ayam itu.

"..."

"Hahaha..." Kali ini tawa Naruto pun terlepas dari mulutnya hingga membuat orang-orang di dekatnya memandang sinis ke arahnya. "Maaf!"

"Hmmph..."

"Tak ada yang lucu, Teme!"

"Terserah kau, Dobe."

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik!" ujar seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan besar dengan jenggot tebal yang menghiasinya yaitu Asuma.

"Ma-maaf, pak!" seru Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dasar Teme!" bisik Naruto.

SET...

"Eh?"

"Nah! Lebih baik begini kan! Kalian tak akan berisik lagi!" seru Asuma yang sekarang barada di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hah..." Kedua sejoli itu pun hanya menghela nafas panjang hingga pada akhirnya kegiatan shalat Idul Fitri berakhir.

***

"Hwaa~ Selesai juga akhirnya!" seru Naruto sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah itu dia pun menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

'Loh, mana Teme?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Naruto, ayo pulang!" Pandangan Naruto pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sama dengannya.

"Ayah!" Dengan segera Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Cepatlah! Kita belum bersilaturahmi dengan yang lainnya."

"TIDAKK!!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan wajah bingung.

"Sandalku, sandal baruku! Mana? Mana? Ini bukan sandalku, warnanya bukan seperti ini. Mana?" Naruto pun berjongkok mencari-cari dimana sandal barunya itu berada. Tapi kenyataannya tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Sandal barunya pun menghilang.

"SANDALKU!!"

Di tempat keluarga Uchiha berada terdengar pula suara teriakan yang serupa.

"TIDAK MAU!!"

"Sasuke, sudah pakai saja!"

"Tidak, warnanya terlalu mencolok!"

"Itu salahmu, bagaimana bisa sandalmu itu tertukar, hah? Adikku bisa juga ya seperti ini?"

"Diam kau, Itachi!"

"Hei, ingat ini Idul Fitri! Jangan membuat kesalahan lagi!"

'Sial! Dimana sandalku? Bodohnya diriku, kenapa bisa tertukar sih? Gara-gara si Dobe!'

"Akh!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ingat! Jaga emosi, sucikan hati!" seru Itachi menggurui. "Oh, ya! Cepat ganti bajumu, nanti tamu-tamu ayah pasti datang kesini."

"Hn,"

* * *

**Namikaze's House**

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto sambil menghentak-hentakkan sandal yang tersesat pemiliknya itu. "Warnanya terlalu gelap!" keluhnya. "Aku harus menemukannya, harus!!"

Mata biru Naruto terus memandangi sandal berwarna biru tua itu selama beberapa detik.

'Teme?'

"Eh! Kok ingat orang itu sih! Memang dasar Teme!"

"Teme-teme kenapa?" seru sebuah suara dari belakang Naruto.

"Ibu? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Teme itu makanan lebaran."

"Hah? Kau ini. Cepat ganti bajumu! Kita akan berangkat ke rumah teman bisnis ayah untuk bersilaturahmi. Jangan lama-lama!"

"Ya,"

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Kau sudah siapkan, Naruto?" tanya Minato pada anak tunggalnya.

"Hm,"

"Ayo bersemangat, nak! Rumah yang kita datangi ini kan rumah keluarga Uchiha, kau pasti dapat banyak fitrah dari sana!" seru Kushina mempengaruhi Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto bersemangat kembali.

"Tentu," jawab Kushina dengan senyum.

"YES, fitrah! Fitrah yang banyak!"

"Jaga sikapmu nanti disana! Uchiha itu keluarga terpandang, jadi-"

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam!" potong Naruto.

"Bagus, kau mengerti! Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Minato pun menyalakan mobil Mercedes hitamnya lalu mengemudikannya dengan tenang.

"Naruto, paman Fugaku juga punya seorang anak lelaki seumuranmu loh!"

"Hah?" Naruto memandang ayahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Dia juga tampan." lanjut Minato tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Setampan aku kah?"

"Hahaha... Kau ini!" Minato mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Kalau ya berarti dia sainganku, ayah!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ya, itu kita lihat saja nanti. Rumahnya setelah gang ini."

Setelah Minato membelokkan mobilnya, terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan luas untuk di tinggali.

"Ini rumahnya ya?" tanya Naruto sambil keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ya, ayo kita masuk!"

TING! TONG!

Sebuah bel rumah pun berdenting nyaring. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu pun terbuka dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakannya.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san silahkan masuk! Fugaku, keluarga Namikaze sudah datang!"

"Ya," seru sebuah suara bapak-bapak dari dalam.

"Kushina-san, mohon maaf lahir batin ya!" seru Mikoto sambil mencipika dan mencipiki Kushina.

"Iya, sama-sama juga."

"Fugaku, teman lamaku! Maaf lahir batin ya!" seru Minato sambil berjabat tangan dengan Fugaku.

"Hm, hm," Fugaku hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Minato.

"Ayo silahkan duduk dulu!" tawar Fugaku.

"Terima kasih!"

"Eh, Naruto ya? Ini Naruto ya?" seru Mikoto mendekati Naruto lalu memegang kedua pundaknya.

"I-iya," jawab Naruto gagap.

"SASUKEE!!" teriak Mikoto dengan keras.

"Iya, iya aku datang." ujar seseorang menuruni anak tangga.

"KAU?!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil tunjuk menunjuk.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal ya rupanya!"

"Tidak," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Mata biru Naruto memperhatikan lagi pemuda yang pernah di temuinya. Kali ini penampilannya sangat berbeda. Dari atas hingga kebawah...

"SANDALKU!! Itu sandalku!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sandal yang di pakai Sasuke.

"Ssstt, diam Dobe! Jangan berisik!" seru Sasuke sambil membekap mulut Naruto.

"Emphh..."

"Okaa-san, aku keluar sebentar!"

"Ajak Naruto juga!"

"Hn,"

Dengan segera Sasuke membawa Naruto ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya.

"Uwaah... Kau mau membunuhku apa, hah?!" Naruto berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Dasar Dobe! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Tidak, kembalikan sandalku! Kembalikan!!"

"Diam, Dobe!"

"Jadi kau ya yang menukar sandalku?"

"Jangan bodoh tak ada yang mau memakai sandal dengan warna mencolok seperti ini!" seru Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan.

"TEME!!"

"Berisik!"

SET...

Sasuke pun melepas sandal berwarna oranye itu dari telapak kakinya lalu menyodorkannya di hadapan Naruto.

"Tidak mau!" seru Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Itu sudah kau pakai dan kotor."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tak mau memakainya sebelum kau cuci sandalku itu."

"Akh! Kau ini gila apa?"

"Aku tak gila, Teme!"

"Merepotkan!"

"Aku juga menemukan sandal yang sama dengan itu. Tapi warnanya saja yang berbeda, agak gelap. Ini dia!" seru Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sandal dan memperlihatkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hah? Itu milikku, Dobe!" Sasuke pun dengan cepat mengambil sandal yang ada di genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Dari mana bisa kau mengaku kalau ini sandal milikmu, Teme?"

"Hah... Coba lihat baik-baik sandal itu. Pasti ada lambang sebuah kipas kecil."

"Emm..." Naruto dengan seksama memperhatikan sandal itu. "Ah! Iya, ada sebuah kipas kecil! Benar berarti itu milikmu, Teme! Tapi kenapa bisa sama sih? Kalau di sandalku ada lambang spiralnya."

"Hn,"

"Sudah aku mau kembali ke rumahmu, disini sepi." Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya. "Eh?"

"Tunggu disini saja, Dobe!" seru Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto. "Temani aku!" pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu, Teme. Memangnya kenapa kau tak mau pulang?"

"Aku benci keramaian."

"Oh... Sebenci itukah?"

"Hn," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput-rumput taman diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dasar Teme! Kenapa bisa bertemu lagi ya kita? Hahaha... itu lucu."

"Mungkin kita jodoh, Dobe!"

"A-apanya yang jodoh?"

"Pertemuan kita." Mata onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan mata biru langit milik Naruto. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Suasana di sekitar rumah Sasuke sangat sepi. Semua tetangganya sudah mudik ke desanya masing-masing. Tinggal keluarga Uchiha saja yang tidak memudikkan diri karena semua anggota keluarganya tinggal di satu kediaman yang sama.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ayo kembali! Kalian belum sungkem kan?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kakakku," jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo, Dobe! Kau mau dapat fitrah tidak?"

"MAU!!" Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh darinya. "Tunggu, Teme!"

"Pokonya sandalku tertukar gara-gara kau, Teme!"

"Terserah kaulah, Dobe!"

***

Di dalam rumah kediaman Uchiha sudah banyak orang yang berdatangan. Sangat ramai, semuanya saling berjabat tangan. Ada juga yang sampai menitikkan air matanya.

"Ayah, maafkan semua kesalahan, Naru ya! Ibu juga." ujar Naruto sambil mencium tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Iya, nak. Pasti ayah dan ibu maafkan kok."

"Bibi Mikoto, paman Fugaku mohon maaf lahir batin ya?" seru Naruto mencium tangan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Anak yang baik. Ini bibi kasih fitrah buat kamu!" seru Mikoto sambil memberikan selembar uang lima puluh ribuan kepada Naruto.

"Wah, terima kasih bibi!"

"Ya, ya sama-sama."

Naruto pun berjalan lagi ke arah sampingnya untuk sungkem lagi. Terlihat di situ seorang pria berambut jabrik nan nyentrik yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Kakek, ini Naruto Dobe!" seru Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto dihadapan kakeknya, Uchiha Madara.

"Keren!! Maaf lahir batin ya, kek!" seru Naruto mencium tangan Madara.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, Dobe!"

"Biarkan, aku sudah dapat fitrah, Teme. Kau?"

"Aku tak perlu fitrah!" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tak mungkin! Bilang saja tak ada yang memberimu fitrah."

"..."

"Kau itu terlalu judes, dingin, sok, yang jelek buatmulah makanya tak ada yang memberimu fitrah.!"

"Diam, Dobe!"

"Setelah ini cuci sandalnya ya, Teme!"

"Kau yang mencucinya, aku hanya menemanimu saja."

"Baiklah, jika sandalku bersih berarti aku hebat!"

"Dasar Dobe! Sandal baru tak usah di cuci bersih-bersih! Kau mau jadi tukang cuci sandal apa?"

"Huh?" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya, iya, Dobe!" seru Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto. Naruto hanya diam kaku di tempatnya.

'Te-Teme? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi padaku?' Semburat merah pun muncul di wajah caramel Naruto.

...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

Wah, gimana nih? Gimana ya? –nanya GaJe-

Nee~ jadinya kayak gini... Maaph jika masih ada saLah-saLah di fict ini, humornya jadi iLang ya... Haduh... Tsuki bingung, tapi ini fict jadinya cuma dua chapter doang...

Ya udah Lah skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew... –dapet fitrah dari author FFN- (menghayaL) =.='a


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan ripiew fict ini. Tsuki und Sara sangat berterima kasih. Ini chapter terakhir di fict 'Sandal Cinta'.

* * *

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rated: T

Genre: Romance dan Humor mungkin…

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto, hohohoho… o'

* * *

"Sandal Cinta"

Last Chapter

by: Aoi no Tsuki

Und

SaRaYuCi_ShimA

* * *

Suasana lebaran semakin terasa ketika semua keluarga besar Naruto dan Sasuke berkumpul. Banyak yang sudah berdatangan untuk bersilaturahmi dan juga meminta fitrah. Itu yang terpenting, mendapatkan fitrah yang banyak.

SRSHH...

Air keran dari halaman belakang rumah Sasuke telah terbuka, air yang segar pun mengalir keluar dari sebuah selang yang lumayan panjang, sebuah ember pun siap untuk di isi dengan air selang tersebut.

"Sudah belum, Teme!" seru Naruto tak sabar.

"Tuggu sebentar lagi, Dobe."

PLUNG...

Naruto melempar sepasang sandal miliknya ke dalam ember yang ada di hadapan Sasuke dengan singkat pun air yang berada dalam ember itu mengenai baju yang di kenakan Sasuke.

"Basah! Maaf, Teme. Aku tak sengaja!"

"..." Sasuke tak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah, dia hanya menunggu embernya hingga penuh.

"Teme, kau marah ya?"

"..." Sasuke tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tak sengaja!"

"Tak apa, Dobe! Embernya sudah penuh. Cuci sandalmu!"

"Hm, sandalmu bagaimana?"

"Tak perlu di cuci, ini masih bersih! Lagian yang memakai sandal ini kan kau, bukan orang lain. Jadi tak masalah buatku!" Mata biru Naruto hanya memandang pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Terima kasih, Teme."

"Sudah, cepat cuci!"

Naruto pun memberikan sedikit sabun cuci ke sandalnya lalu meraih sebuah sikat dan menyikatnya pelan. Setelah itu ia membilasnya dengan segayung air hingga bersih tanpa busa.

"Selesai!" seru Naruto riang. "Tinggal di jemur saja!"

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Dobenya hingga membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Teme, tolong buang airnya!"

"Hn,"

"Dimana aku bisa menjemurnya?"

"Di tempat yang panas, Dobe."

"Aku tahu, tapi dimana?"

"Di situ saja" tunjuk Sasuke pada atap rumahnya.

"Gila! Teme gila!"

"Diatas rumahku, Dobe. Mau cepat kering tidak?"

"Mau, tapi itu kan atap rumah."

"Pakai tangga! Ayo ikut aku!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.

Naruto membuntuti Sasuke yang mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Hati-hati, Dobe!"

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa melihat rambut pantat ayam Sasuke yang melambai-lambai dari belakang.

"Hahaha..." tawa Naruto keras. Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto sebentar lalu menaiki lagi anak tangga kayu itu.

"Di sini, Dobe!"

"Hmm... Enak, anginnya lumayan kencang. Pasti sandalku cepat kering dan aku bisa segera memakainya kembali. Ini tempat untuk menjemur baju kan?"

"Hn,"

Naruto melangkah mendekati atap rumah Sasuke lalu meletakkan sandal barunya itu dan mengganjalnya dengan sebuah batu agar tidak melorot jatuh.

"Tunggu disini saja ya, Teme. Aku takut sandalku nanti terbang!"

"Konyol! Memangnya sandal bisa terbang ya?"

"Bisa saja," jawab Naruto polos.

"Hahaha... Dobe, dobe!"

Naruto kini duduk di samping Sasuke, sepintas tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Maaf,"

"Hn,"

"Teme, aku merasa kau orang yang baik sekarang dan bukan lagi orang yang dingin seperti tadi. Hahaha..." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Beberapa menit berlalu, suasana hening masih tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bersuara, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan angin saja.

**Sasuke's POV**

TUK...

"Dobe?" Aku menatap Dobe yang tertidur tiba-tiba di bahuku. Walaupun sedikit kaget

aku sangat senang bisa mengenalnya. Kubiarkan saja dia tidur, kuakui wajahnya memang manis dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Mata onyxku terus menatapnya, menatap rambut pirangnya dan juga mata birunya yang sedang terpejam. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang sangat tenang ketika dia tertidur. Berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Dobe memang Dobe. Terlintas di pikiranku untuk melakukan hal itu terhadapnya.

"Akh! Tahan Sasuke! Ini lebaran, jangan membuat sesuatu hal yang bodoh!"

Pandanganku menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan putih. Begitu indah, sangat indah.

"Uh..." Dobe sedikit mengigau, entah apa yang di katakannya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pelan-pelan hingga bibirku menempel di keningnya.

"Ngh," Aku langsung menjauhkan wajahku dari Dobe, dia terbangun. "Teme?"

"Hn?" seruku mencoba tenang.

"Aku ketiduran ya? Ukh! Bagaimana sandalku?" Dia mengucek matanya lalu melihat ke arah sandal yang sedang di jemurnya.

"Masih ada dan tidak terbang. Tidurnya enak?"

"Ya, enak. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu di keningku, sesuatu yang sangat lembut." ujarnya sambil memegangi keningnya. "Ah! Apa itu cuma perasaanku saja ya? Aku mau mengambil sandalku dulu, Teme."

"Hn,"

Untung dia tak menyadarinya, aku sedikit lega.

SET,

Dia berjalan mengambil sandalnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Senyuman lebar pun terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kering!" ungkapnya senang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sandalnya di udara.

Aku masih terduduk memandanginya. Entah mengapa melihat senyumannya itu membuatku merasa tenang dan ingin memilikinya.

"Teme, ayo turun!" Mata birunya menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Dia berdiri di hadapanku. "Berdiri, Teme. Ayo kita turun!"

"Dobe, aku... ingin kau memelukku." Kulihat mata birunya terbelalak lebar lalu mencoba untuk tenang kembali.

"Hm,"

Setelah Dobe berdehem mengiyakan, dengan lembut dia pun langsung memelukku, memeluk tubuhku. Aku pun berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau mau aku memelukmu?" tanya Dobe masih memelukku.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Dobe!" jawabku yang berada di dadanya. Bau tubuh Dobe tercium di hidungku, aku semakin erat memeluknya dan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Te-Teme?" Aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah Dobe, wajahnya kini berubah merah, semerah tomat. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata onyx milikku. Kami berpandangan cukup lama hingga Dobe melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita turun, Teme. Aku lapar!" serunya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Dia pun menuruni anak tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan. Aku pun menyusulnya yang sudah ada dibawah.

"Hei, dari mana saja kalian berdua?"

"Ah, bibi! Aku dan Sasuke selesai mencuci sandal diatas."

"Oh... Ayo makan ketupat lebaran dulu. Bibi yang masak loh, Sasuke juga membantu."

"Hah? Sasuke bisa masak ya?"

Dobe melihat ke arahku sekarang , mungkin dia tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh ibuku. Dasar Dobe!

"Tapi kau tahu tidak Naruto. Sasuke hampir saja teriris tangannya. Hahaha..."

"Teriris tangannya? Bisa buntung dong?"

"Tak sampai seperti itu, Dobe." potongku. "Sudah ayo makan ketupatnya! Nanti tak kebagian tahu rasa kau, Dobe!"

"Ya, ya, Teme."

***

"Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruangan ini maka aku akan berbicara sesuatu." Madara menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Setelah acara ini kita akan pergi piknik ke villa keluarga Uchiha. Uhuk... uhuk..." lanjut Madara dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kakek jangan makan sambil berbicara!" seru Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kakek.

"Ya, terima kasih cucuku."

"Dobe kau ikutkan?" tanyaku pada Dobe yang berada di sampingku.

"Ya, ventu vaja ikut." serunya sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Telan dulu, Dobe baru bicara."

"Ya, aku ikut, Teme!" serunya setelah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Menjijikkan, Dobe!"

"Biar saja! Hah!"

"Hei, Dobe! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat! Cepat selesaikan makanmu!"

"Hm,"

"Aku tunggu kau diluar!" Dobe hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda setuju.

Aku pun berjalan keluar rumah dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Sasuke, mana Naruto?"

"Didalam, dia masih makan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Baka Itachi!"

"Kau mengulang dosamu lagi, Sasu-chan."

"Cih!"

"Ya sudah aku nanti bermain dengan Naruto saja, dia tak sejudes kau. Aku lebih menyukainya."

"Apa?! Kau menyukainya?" amarahku mulai membara karena perkataan Itachi. Dia tak boleh mengambil Dobe milikku.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Kau cemburu?"

"..."

"Itu berarti ya jawabannya."

"Teme, maaf menunggu lama. Eh! Itachi-nii,"

"Hai, Naruto. Kau tahu Sasuke tadi-"

"DIAM!!" teriakku keras sampai si Dobe dan Baka aniki menutup telinganya.

"Ayo, Dobe! Jangan dengarkan dia!" seruku menggeret tangannya menjauhi Itachi.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Dobe."

"Teme?" Kuhentikan langkahku dan menatap mata birunya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Dobe." seruku sambil memegang kepalanya lembut. "Sekarang kau masuk ke mobilmu ya. Ayah dan ibumu pasti sudah menunggu. Kita bertemu lagi di villa keluargaku, oke?"

"Yak, tentu, Teme. Tapi kaumembuatku penasaran."

"Lupakan yang tadi!"

**End Sasuke's POV**

**

* * *

**BRAKK...

Kedua mobil hitam milik Uchiha dan Namikaze pun melaju dengan cepat di jalan raya. Jalanan pada saat hari raya mudik seperti ini sangatlah ramai. Tapi tak sampai terjadi kemacetan. Itu membuat lega karena jalan menuju villa Uchiha menjadi tak terganggu.

"Masih lama ya, ayah? Aku bosan." seru Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak sebentar lagi, nak."

"Kau harus sabar, Naruto." seru Kushina sambil menoleh ke arah putra kesayangannya.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang indah dan sejuk. Mungkin hampir mendekati puncak gunung. Suasana di situ sangat sepi yang ada hanya keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah memasuki sebuah bangunan villa yang cukup tua usianya tapi tetap terlihat kokoh dan kuat. Suasana di villa itu sepi mungkin karena villa milik keluarga Uchiha ini adalah sebuah villa pribadi jadi tak sembarang orang boleh memasukinya.

"Fugaku, villamu besar sekali. Aku sampai kagum." seru Minato mendekati Fugaku.

"Kau ini bisa saja, Minato."

"Hahaha..."

'Obrolan sesama bapak-bapak memang membingungkan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja.' nurani Naruto. Tubuhnya pun bergerak menjauhi villa tersebut dan menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Kemudian pemuda pirang ini pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibawahnya.

"Hah... Sejuk. Aku paling suka ini."

Tanpa sadar angin yang sejuk pun membuatnya tertidur. Sepasang mata onyx yang sedari tadi mengikuti Naruto dari belakang kini ada di depan pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Dobe?" serunya pelan.

SET...

Pemuda bermata onyx itu pun mendudukkan dirinya didekat Naruto.

"Ngh, siapa?" Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu disampingnya pun membuka mata birunya dan terkaget ketika melihat pemuda berpantat ayam yang di kenalnya tiba-tiba ada di depan matanya.

"Te-Teme?!"

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Dobe."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" seru Naruto sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke tenang. "Yang jelas aku ingin berada didekatmu, Dobe."

"Ah?"

"Mungkin terlihat aneh tapi itulah keinginanku sekarang."

"Kenapa kau berlaku begitu padaku, Teme?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, Dobe."

"Teme, aku-"

"Bingung kan?" potong Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. "Dari sepasang sandal kita yang tertukar bisa jadi begini. Tapi aku sangat senang dengan hal itu, Dobe. Kau pasti menganggapnya sebagai kejadian sial kan?"

"Tidak juga kok. Menurutku kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang paling berharga untukku karena aku bisa mengenalmu lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Teme. Dan sepertinya aku juga menyukai Teme. Bukan sebagai teman melainkan kekasih." seru Naruto tenang sambil menatap awan yang berada di langit.

"Do-dobe? Katakan sekali lagi!" pinta Sasuke.

"Tadi aku mengatakan apa ya? Aku lupa, Teme." seru Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe!"

"Hahaha... Kau tahu aku bercanda ya?"

"Hn,"

"Aku menyukai Teme. Dan jadilah Teme yang aku kenal." seru Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Mata birunya pun bersinar.

"Dobe..."

Lagi-lagi mata biru itu saling menatap dengan mata onyx milik pemuda tampan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arah wajah caramel Naruto. Mata biru langit milik Naruto pun terpejam ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke sedikit menekan bibir manis Naruto dalam beberapa menit kemudian melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih ya, Dobe."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sandalmu yang norak itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Hm, tapi sandalku tak norak, Teme."

"Hn,"

**Naruto's POV**

Semilir angin yang sangat sejuk membuatku bertambah nyaman di tempat ini di tambah lagi dengan kehadiran Teme di sisiku. Aku senang, sangat senang.

TUK...

"Eh? Teme?" Kulihat dia tertidur disampingku. Wajah tidurnya membuatku ingin mengecupnya. Aku takkan pernah menyesal bertemu dengan Teme. Karena sekarang Teme adalah orang yang benar-benar kusayangi.

Dari sepasang sandal ini aku dapat mengenalmu. Dari sepasang sandal ini pula aku tahu sifat burukmu dan dari sandal cinta inilah aku bisa menemukanmu sebagai Teme-ku. Lebaran tahun ini menjadi lebaran yang paling indah dalam hidupku.

...END...

Hwaa... –treak pakek toa-

Inilah ending dari fict ini, maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam penuLisan maupun lainnya. Akhirnya selesai juga fict-nya, aLhamduLiLLah...^-^'

Oke, skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew, Tsuki dan Sara mengucapkan.

**~SeLamat Hari Raya IduL Fitri~**

**1430 H**

****Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin****

Arigatou Gozaimashu

Tsuki und Sara


End file.
